dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Willow
thumb Ta strona zawiera angielskie komentarze Willow i ich polskie tłumaczenia, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Alt. 40pxWillow Ona myśli tylko o ogniu. ' Narzędzia' *Siekiera - "It's very sharp." - "To jest bardzo ostre." *Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest luksusowa siekiera." *Łopata - "Not great for fighting." - "Niezbyt dobra do walki." *Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać aż wykopię doły." *Kilof - "It's very pointy." - "Jest bardzo szpiczasty." *Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie?" *Brzytwa - "Why did I build this?" - "Po co ja to zbudowałam?" *Młot - "I prefer sharp implements." - "Wolę ostre narzędzia." *Widły - "Three times pointiness." - "Potrójnie spiczaste." Oświetlenie *Ognisko (dopiero co zbudowane) - "I like fire." - "Lubię ogień." *Ognisko (wypalone) - "Awww. It's all over." - "Awww. Wszystko sie skończyło." *Obudowane Ognisko (dopiero co zbudowane) - "I could watch it for hours." - "Mogę na to patrzeć godzinami." *Obudowane Ognisko (wypalone) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić aby ogień wrócił." *Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (wysoki) - "BURN! BURN FASTER!" - "PŁOŃ! PŁOŃ SZYBCIEJ!" *Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (normalne) - "Burn!" - "Płoń!" *Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (niskie) - "This fire is small and boring." - "Ten ogień jest mały i nudny." *Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (żar) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić aby ogień wrócił." *Pochodnia - "Fire is so pretty." - "Ogień jest taki ładny." *Kask górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To uczyni moje ręce wolnymi." *Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorna!" *Popiół - "Awww. It's all over" - "Awww. Wszystko już się skończyło.". *Zapalniczka Willow - "It's my lucky lighter" - "To moja szczęśliwa zapalniczka." *Latarnia - "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" - "Ognia nie powinno się tak przechowywać!" Przetrwanie *Pułapka - "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." - "Jest trochę pasywne jeśli chodzi o agresję, ale będzie musiało wystarczyć." *Pułapka na ptaki - "I'll catch those creepy birds." - "Złapię te pełzające ptaki." *Kompas - "Northeast." - "Północny wschód." *Plecak -"It's for me to put my stuff in." - "To dla mnie, abym włożyła do niego cały mój sprzęt." *Świński plecak - "I made a backpack out of butts!" - "Zrobiłam plecak z tyłków!" *Lecznicz maść - "It burns! But, where's the fire?" - "Pali się! Ale gdzie jest ogień?" *Miodowy Okład - "Eww, do I have to?" - "Ymm, muszę?" *Śpiwór - "It smells like wet." - "Pachnie wilgocią." *Futrzasty śpiwór - "It's too frilly." - "Jest zbyt plisowany." *Śpiwór (nie może zostać użyty) -"It's too bright out." - "Jest za jasno." *Namiot - "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." - "Mam wszystkie oznaczenia w dziewczęcym harcerstwie." *Parasol - "I love the colour!" - "Uwielbiam ten kolor!" *Siatka - "I can catch a bug!" - "Mogę złapać robala!" *Wędka -"Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, lina i patyk!" Gorący kamień *Gorący kamień (25px) - "It's stone cold" - "Kamień jest zimny" *Gorący kamień (25px) - "the fire would make this even better" - "Ogień zrobiłby to jeszcze lepiej" *Gorący kamień (25px) - "Heat without the flame... What fun is that?" - "Ciepło bez płomieni... Co w tym jest zabawnego?" *Gorący kamień (25px) - "Heat without the flame... What fun is that?" - "Ciepło bez płomieni... Co w tym jest zabawnego?" *Gorący kamień (25px) - "look at how it glows!" - "Zobacz jak się świeci!" Jedzenie Farmy *Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." - Ehhhh. To stos ziemi." *Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "Hurry up, dirt pile. Feed me!" - "Szybko, kupo ziemi. Nakarm mnie!" *Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "Stupid thing needs poop." - "Głupia rzecz potrzebuje kupki." Ul *Ul (25px) - "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" - "No dalej tłuste pszczoły, zróbcie mi miód!" *Ul (25px) - "Yay! I can steal honey!" - "O tak! Mogę ukraść miód!" Suszarnia *Suszarnia - "I want to hang some meat!" - "Chcę zawiesić trochę mięsa!" *Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Come on meat, dry already!" - "No dalej szynko, wyschnij już." *Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "It's ready!" - "Gotowe!" Garnek *Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Sprawia, że czuje się głodna od samego patrzenia." *Garnek (gotuje się, dużo czasu zostało) - "It's going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilę." *Garnek (gotuje się, mało czasu zostało) - "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" *Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Jest gotowe do jedzenia!" Lodówka *Lodówka - "That is the opposite of fire." - "Jest to przeciwieństwo ognia." Nauka *Maszyna Nauki - "Even I don't know everything, yet." - "Póki co, nie wiem wszystkiego." *Silnik Alchemiczny - "Even I don't know everything, yet." - "Póki co, nie wiem wszystkiego." *Szukająca Różdżka - "It's full of electrical junk." - "Jest pełna elektrycznych śmieci." *Szukająca Różdżka (gdy jest bardzo daleko) - "It's making some kind of noise." - "To wydaje jakiś rodzaj dźwięku." *Szukająca Różdżka (gdy jest daleko) - "This thing is getting noisier." - "Ta rzecz jest coraz głośniejsza." *Szukająca Różdżka (gdy jest blisko) - "I must be close!" - "Muszę być blisko!" *Szukająca Różdżka (gdy jest bardzo blisko) - "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" - "Uch! Dosyć z brzęczeniem!" *Termometr - "It would be better if it measured fire." - "Lepiej by było, gdyby mierzyło ogień." *Deszczomierz - "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" - "Deszcz jest przeciwko ogniu. Buu!" *Proch Strzelniczy - "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" - "Oooooooooh! Błyszczące!" *Piorunochron - "All the lighting can come here!" - "Cała błyskawica może tutaj trafić!" *Piorunochron (naładowany) - "All glow but no fire." - "Cały świeci, ale bez ognia." Walka ' *Włócznia - "''Feel my wrath!" - "Poczuj mój gniew!" *Mięsna maczuga - "Pleased to meat you!" - "Mam przyJEMność Cię poznać!" *Bumerang - "It's not the most exciting weapon." - "To nie jest najbrdziej ekscytująca broń." *Bumerang (Uderza postać) - "Stupid bumerang!" - "Głupi bumerang!" *Dmuchawka - "Good practice for blowing into a fire." - "Dobra taktyka dla dmuchania do ognia." *Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in!" - "Nie wdychać!" *Podpalająca strzałka - "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." - "To mój ulubiony przedmiot na całym wielkim świecie." *Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportów." *Drewniana zbroja - "Now I can take on the world!" - "Teraz mogę zmagać się ze światem!" *Trawiasta zbroja - "A waste of flammable materials." - "Strata łatwopalnego materiału." *Marmurowa zbroja - "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." - "Jeżeli mam walczyć prawdopodobnie będę dobrze chroniona." *Pszczela mina - "It buzzles when I shake it." - "Bzyczy kiedy potrząsam." *Zębowa pułapka - "It would be better with fire." - "Byłoby lepsze z ogniem." *Ślimaczy hełm - "It fits my head." - "Pasuje na moją głowę." *Ślimacza zbroja - "Less defense! More offense!" - "Mniej defensywy! Więcej ofensywy!" '''Struktury *Skrzynia - "It's a trunk for my junk." - "Kufer na moje śmieci" *Znak - "Less reading! More burning!" - "Mniej czytania! Więcej palenia!" Mury *Trawasty mur (w ekwipunku) - "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." - "Zastanawiam się czy będzie się palić." *Trawiasty mur (postawiony) - "That looks so flammable!" - "Wygląda tak łatwopalnie!" *Drewniany mur (w ekwipunu) - "I hate hiding." - "Nienawidzę się ukrywać." *Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "That could totally catch on fire." - "Może się całkowicie zająć ogniem." *Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These are surprisingly heavy." - "Są zaskakująco ciężkie." *Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Eh. I guess that's OK." - "Eh. Sądzę, że jest OK." Chlew i Królikarnia *Chlew - "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." - "Te świnie mają niejasne upodobanie w architekturze." *Chlew (zajęty z zapalonym śwatłem) - "He's doing pig things in there." - "On tam robi świńskie rzeczy." *Chlew (zajęty z zgaszonym śwatłem) - "You jerk! Let me in!" - "Ty durniu! Wpuść mnie!" *Królikarnia - "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." - "Uh. Głupie króliki." Klatka na ptaki *Klatka na ptaki - "Bird prison!" - "Ptasie więzienie!" *Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Ha! I have you now!" - "Ha! Teraz Cię mam!" *Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" - "Głupi ptak. Obudź się!" Podłogi *Bruk - "It sucks" - "To ssie" *Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są deski podłogowe." *Szachownicowa podłoga - "These are pretty snazzy." - "Te są odlotowe." *Dywan - "It's surprisingly scratchy." - "Jest zaskakująco szorstki." *Doniczkowa paproć - "I'd rather burn them." - "Wolałabym je spalić." Materiały *Lina - "Some short lengths of rope." - "Krótka lina." *Deska - "Boards." - "Deski." *Kamienny blok - "I've made them seductuively smooth." - "Są uwodzicielsko gładkie." *Papirus - "I bet it'd burn!" - "Założę się, że jest palny!" *Koszmarne paliwo - "Eww, It's still warm!" - "Ewww, wciąż ciepłe!" *Fioletowy kryształ - "Weird." - "Dziwny." Magia *Presticylindrator - "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" - "Mogę korzystać z kapelusza niczym z kotła!" *Manipulator cienia - "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." - "Z tego promieniuje ciemna i mocna energia." *Mięsna kukła - "That is my insurance policy." - "To moja polisa na życie." *Fletnia Pana - "Music is so boring." - "Muzyka jest taka nudna." *Człowiek orkiestra - "I can do the pyrotechnics, too!" - "Mogę też uprawiać pirotechnikę!" *Mroczna latarnia - "It's like fire, but purple!" - "Niczym ogień, ale fioletowy!" *Zbroja nocy - "Like being wrapped in smoke." - "Jak bycie wciągniętym w dym." *Miecz nocy - "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" - "Jest jak mój sen, który może prawdziwie ranić!" *Nietoperza Pałka - "I can hit my enemies with it." - "Mogę tym uderzać swoich wrogów." *Pas Głodu - "Oh, ick! Ick! Ick! Ick! Eeeeeewwwwww!" - "Oh, ick! Ick! Ick! Ick! Eeeeeewwwwww!" *Życiodajny amulet - "I feel so safe wearing it." - "Czuje się taka bezpieczna nosząc to." *Chłodny amulet - "Boo to this." - "Gwizdać na to." *Koszmarny amulet - "Has science gone too far?" - "Czy nauka nie posunęła się zbyt daleko?" *Płomienne berło - "This is my absolute favorite toy." - "To jest moja ulubiona zabawka." *Lodowe berło - "I hate this thing." - "Nie cierpię tej rzeczy." *Teleportacyjne berło - "It's quite a rush to use." - "Ma dosyć pospieszne zastosowanie." *Ognisko teleportacji - "I can feel the magic!" - "Mogę poczuć magię!" Ubrania *Przybory do szycia - "But deconstruction is so much more fun!" - "Ale przy dekonstrukcji jest o wiele więcej zabawy!" *Wianek - "It smells like prettines." - "Pachnie jakby pięknością" *Królicze nauszniki - "Smells like rabbit butt." - "Śmierdzi jak tyłek królika." *Słomiany kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Cóż za przyjemny kapelusz." *Bawoli kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Cóż za przyjemny kapelusz." *Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "Powinno zachować mnie bezpieczną." *Kapelusz z piór - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" *Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Too passive!" - "Zbyt pasywny!" *Czapka zimowa - "It's not warm enough for my liking." - "Nie jest wystarczająco ciepły jak na mój gust." *Cylinder - "What a nice hat." - "Cóż za przyjemny kapelusz." *Laska - "I can walk more easily with this!" - "Chodzę z tym o wiele łatwiej" *Wytworna kamizelka - "Not as nice as a flaming vest, but it'll do." - "Nie jest tak dobra jak płonąca kamizelka, ale się nada." *Przewiewna kamizelka - "Now I'll be with my friend forever." - "Teraz będę z moim przyjacielem na zawsze." *Ciepłe ubranie - "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" - "Nie jest tak ciepłe jak dobry ogień, ale jest nadal bardzo dobre!" Starożytne * Tulecytowy medalion (Spokojny) - "Looks normal to me." - "Dla mnie wygląda normalnie." *Tulecytowy medalion (Ostrzeżenie - początek) - "It's warning me." - "To mnie ostrzega." *Tulecytowy medalion (Ostrzeżenie - koniec) - "The fuel is coming to life!" - "Paliwo wraca do życia!" *Tulecytowy medalion (Koszmar) - "It's almost humming." - "To prawie buczy." *Tulecytowy medalion (Wyciszenie - początek) - "I think it's turning off." - "Myślę, że się wyłączy." *Tulecytowy medalion (Wyciszenie - koniec) - "I guess it's nearly over." - "Zgaduję, że to prawie koniec." *Tulecyt - "I don't think it would burn." - "Nie sądze, aby był palny." *Tulecytowy mur - "And they'll huff and they'll puff!" - "Oni się nadymali i dmuchali" *Amulet leniwego podróżnika - "It picks up my burning materials for me!" - "Podnosi moje płonące przedmioty dla mnie!" *Amulet magiluminescencji - "It seems absorb the darkness around it." - "Wydaje się pochłaniać ciemność naokoło." *Amulet konstruowania - "I feel my mind open when I wear this." - "Czuję, że mój umysł jest otwarty, kiedy to noszę." *Berło dekonstrukcji - "It won't start a fire but I guess it's still useful." - "To nie rozpala ognia, ale myślę, że nadal jest użyteczne." *Berło leniwego podróżnika - "It gives me a headache." - "Przyprawia mnie o ból głowy." *Gwiezdne berło - "It's magical." - "Jest magiczne." *Siekierokilof - "It's so useful!" - "Jest takie użyteczne!" *Tulecytowa zbroja - "Not sure I want to wear this." - "Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę to nałożyć." *Tulecytowa maczuga - "This will keep the nasties at bay." - "Pozwoli mi to utrzymać wredność na postronku" 40pxNatura - rośliny Świerk *Świerk - "It looks like it would burn well." - "Wygląda jakby paliło się dobrze. *Świerk (ścięty) - "One less tree in the world." - "Jedno drzewo mniej na świecie." *Świerk (płonie) - "YES! BURN!" - "TAK! PŁOŃ!" *Świerk (spalony) - "I wish it was still burning." - "Chciałabym, aby to wciąż się paliło." *Drewno -"It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." - "To jest wielkie, to jest ciężkie, i to jest drewno." *Węgiel drzewny - "Mmmm. Smells like fire." - "Mmmm. Pachnie jak ogień." *Szyszka - "Hey there, tree seed." - "Cześć, nasionko drzewa." Kolczaste drzewo *Kolczaste drzewo - "It looks dangerous!" - "Wygląda groźnie." *Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "Not so spiky now, are you?" - "Nie jesteś już taki kolczasty." *Kolczaste drzewo (płonie) - "YES! BURN!" - "TAK! PŁOŃ!" *Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "I wish it was still burning." - "Chiałabym, aby to wciąż się paliło." *'Marmurowe drzewo' *Marmurowe drzewo - "The worst kind of tree. The non flamable kind." - "Najgorszy rodzaj drzewa. Niepalny rodzaj." Patyki *Patyki - "I should pick it." - "Powinnam to zebrać." *Patyki (zebrane) - "Poor little limp tree." - "Biedne małe, słabe drzewko." *Patyki (płoną) - "Burn! Yeah!" - "Płoń! O tak!" *Patyki (podniesione) - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - "Co za różnica, że nie ma ziemi?" *Patyki (przedmiot) - "It's a bunch of small twigs." - "Pęk małych gałązek." Trawa *Trawa - "It's flammable a tuft of grass." - "Łatwopalna kępka trawy." *Trawa (zebrana) - "Grass stubble is kind of useless." - "Ściernisko jest nieużyteczne." *Trawa (jałowa) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." *Trawa (płonie) - "Fire! Wooo!" - "Ogień! Wooo!" *Sadzonka trawy- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - "Co za różnica, że nie ma ziemi?" *Ścięta trawa - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." - "Ścięta trawa, gotowa do tworzenia." Krzak jagodowy *Krzak jagodowy - "Mmmmm. Berries." - "Mmmmm. Jagody." *Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "I want more berries!" - "Chcę więcej Jagód!" *Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "Eat poop, stupid plant!" - "Jedz kupę, głupia roślino!" *Krzak jagodowy (podniesiony) - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - "Co za różnica, nie ma ziemi?" Trzcina *Trzcina - "It's a burnable clump of reeds." - "Łatwopalna kępa trzciny." *Trzcina (podniesiona) - "I can't do anything with reed stubble." - "Nie mogę zrobić nic z ścierniskiem trzciny." *Trzcina (płonie) - "Burn! Yeah!" - "Płoń! O tak!" *Cięta trzcina - Inne rośliny *Sadzonka na farmie - "I'll eat it if I have to." - "Zjem to jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba." *Sadzonka na farmie (wzrasta) - "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" - "Pośpiesz się, Ty głupia roślino!" *Sadzonka na farmie (gotowa do zebrania) - "Oh boy. Vegetables." - "Oh chłopcze. Warzywa." *Bagienna roślina - "It's all planty." - "Jest całe zielone." *Kolczasty krzak - "Ouch! It looks sharp." - "Ała! Wygląda na ostre." *Kwiaty - "I don't have time to waste on flowers." - "Nie mam czasu aby marnować go na kwiaty." *Płatki - "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." - "Głupie kwiaty. Niemal bezużyteczne." *Złe kwiaty - "Ugh, that smells terrible." - "Tfu, okropnie śmierdzi." *Mroczne płatki - "Ew, they're sticky." - "Yyy, są lepkie." Grzyby *Grzyb - "Stupid mushroom." - "Głupi grzyb." *Grzyb (niezebrany, śpiący) - "Hey! You! Get up here!" - "Hej! Ty! Wstawaj!" *Grzyb (zebrany, dziura w ziemi) - 40pxNatura - Obiekty Ul Ul - "It's full of bees!"-"Jest pełne pszczół" Plaster miodu - "It's waxy."-"Jest woskowy" Gniazdo zabójczych pszczół - "I had better keep my distance." - "Wolę trzymać się z daleka." Skała Skała - "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." - "To nie mieści się w mojej kieszeni." Kamień - "I can make stuff with these." - "Mogę z nich tworzyć przedmioty." Krzemień - "The poor man's fire-starter." - "To dla biednych początkujących rozpalaczy ognia." Saletra - "There are tine explosions trapped inside." - "Wewnątrz jest uwięziona eksplozja." Samorodek złota - "Where am I going to spend this?" - "Gdzie ja to wydam?" Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon."-"To pisze mleko. Jajka. Bekon" Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu leży jakiś gość. Bla bla bla" Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!"-"Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank."-"Ten nagrobek jest pusty" Grób - "It's full of dead stuff, I bet."-"Jest pełen martwych rzeczy, Obstawiam" Grób (wykopany)- "Better it than me."-"Lepsze to niż ja." Koalefant tracks Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?"-"Kto zostawił leżącą ziemię w lesie?" Animal Tracks- "It leads to my new friend."-"To prowadzi do moich nowych przyjaciół" Wooden Thing Drewniana Rzecz - "I like the way the symbols glow."-"Lubię, kiedy znaki świecą" Drewniana Rzecz (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!"-"Tworzę potworność" Drewniana Rzecz (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn."-"Po prostu chcę ujrzeć świat w ogniu" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "This is too precious to burn."-"Jest za cenne aby spłonąć" Korbowata Rzecz - "What's this part good for?"-"Po co jest ta część?" Pudełkowata Rzecz - "It feels warm."-"Jest ciepłe" Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape."-"Prawdopodobnie mogę roztopić to w bardziej miły kształt" Wormhole Tunel robaka (closed)- "Poke it with a stick!"-"-Szturchnij go kijem!" Tunel robaka (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?"-"Mam nadzieję, że lubi pikantne jedzenie?" Staw - "I can't see the bottom!" - "Nie widzę dna!" Kokon pająków - "That's just nasty."-"To jest po prostu niegrzeczne" Jajo pająka - "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." - "Mam nadzieję, że nie wylęgną się w mojej kieszeni." królika Nora królika - "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you."-"Głupi królik. Wyjdź i będę mogła cię zjeść" 40pxMobs - Monsters Hounds Hound-"What a jerk!" - "Co za głupek!" Red Hound-"I actually kind of like this one" - "W pewnym sensie go lubię." Hound's Tooth-"It's sharp. I like it!" - "Jest ostry. Lubię to!" Spiders Spider- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE."-"Może powinnam zabić to... OGNIEM" Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him."-"Mogę go zatrzymać" Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!"-"Ha! Pokazałam ci!" Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE."-"Może powinnam zabić to... OGNIEM" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone."-"Może powinnam po prostu zostawić go w spokoju" Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming."-"Należało mu się" Pajecza królowa- "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"-"ZABIĆ TO OGNIEM!" Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth."-"Mmmmmm. Gładki" Krampus Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!"-"Odsuń się ty wielki durniu!" Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag."-"Mam nowy plecak" Tentacle Tentacle-"Not at all cudly" - "Niezbyt milusi." Tentacle Spike-"It's pointy and slimy" - "To jest ostre i śliskie." Tentacle spots- "Ewwwww."-"Yyyymm." Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!"-"Przyjmij to świnko!" Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead."-"Nie mogę zabić czegoś co już jest martwe" Mobs - Neutral Animals Beefalo Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" -"Co za ochydna, włochata bestia!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping."-"Wyglądają nawet głupiej kiedy śpią" Beefalo (shaved)- "Ha! He's naked now!"-"Ha! Jest teraz goły!" Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!"-"Ha! Ukradłam jego włosy!" Beefalo Horn- Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly."-"Nawet dzieci są brzydkie" Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!"-"OBUDŹ SIĘ!" Bee Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous."-"Jest gruba, ale to żądło wygląda niebezpiecznie" Bee (picked up)- "Pocket full of bees!"-"Kieszeń pełna pszczół!" Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." - "Podoba mi się żądlenie tej przczoły." Killer bee (picked up)- "Buzz!" - "Bzzz!" Stinger- "It's pokey!"-"To kłuje!" Pig Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant."-"Ugh. One cuchną" Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me."-Ick. To za mną idzie" Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste."-"Ciekawe jak smakują" Pig Skin-"It still has tail on it" - "Nadal ma ogon" Frog Frog- "He's too damp to burn."-"Jest zbyt wilgotna żeby się palić" Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping."-"Są słodkie kiedy śpią" Frog (dead)- "I showed him!"-"Pokazałam jej!" Koalefant- "We will be great friends!"-"Będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi!" Mobs - Passive Animals Butterfly Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!"-"Trzepocz stąd motylu!" Butterfly (picked up)- "I want to squish it."-"Chcę to zgnieść" Chester Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare."-"Niegrzecznie się tak gapić" Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore."-"Przynajmniej już się na mnie nie patrzy" Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "He's so fuzzy!"-"Jest taki puszysty!" Birds Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die."-"Myślę, że czeka aż umrę" Crow (picked up)- "Not so smart now, are you?"-"Już nie jesteś taki mądry? Crow Feather-"A crow feather" - "Pióro wrony." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to oznacza, że wiosna nadchodzi? Redbird (picked up)-"He likes my pocket" - "Lubi moją kieszeń" Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" "Głupi ptak! Uciekaj od moich jagód!" Rabbit Rabbit- "He looks tasty."-"Wygląda smacznie" Rabbit (picked up)- "I have him where I want him."-"Mam go, gdzie chcę go mieć" Fireflies Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!"-"Mam nadzieję, że nie uciekną!" Fireflies(picked up)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!"-"Są jak małe ognie w kieszeni!" Mandrake Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant"-"To nie jest normalna roślina" Mandrake (following)- "Now that's just creepy!"-"No teraz to upiorne" Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?"-"Dlaczego ta roślina miała twarz?" Mobs - Tallbird family Tallbird Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends."-"Nie sądze żeby chciał się zaprzyjaźnić" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty."-"Gniazdo jest puste" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite and egg!"-"To się nazywa jajko!" Tallbird Egg Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?"-"Czy lubi ogień?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better."-"Ogień sprawia, że są o wiele lepsze" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!"-"Powstań mój feniksie!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy."-"Ugh. Chrupkie" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?"-"Czy istnieje coś takiego jak za dużo ognia?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!"-"Potrzebuje więcej ognia!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?"-"Jak długo to zajmie?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting."-"Nie chcę już czekać" Smallbird Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess."-"Nie do końca feniks, ale nadal sądze, że jest słodki" Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?"-"Jesteś głodny?" Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry."-"Ok, ok! Rozumiem, że jesteś głodny" Smallish tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me."-"Czuję, że on mnie rozumie" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot."-"On naprawdę dużo je" Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food."-"Nie patrz na mnie! Zdobądź własne jedzenie" 40pxMobs - Bosses Treeguard (Leif)- "He looks flammable!"-"Wygląda łatwopalnie!" Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!"-"Zabić to ogniem!" Spider Hat- "Who's your mommy!"-"Kto jest twoją mamusią!" 40pxMobs - Other Maxwell- "He's so condescending."-"Jest taki protekcjonalny" Pig King- "Blech. What a slob."-"Blech. Co za plucha" Abigail- Food - Meats Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." - "Obrzydliwe. Pełno włosów" Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." - "Nadal obrzydliwe" Meat- "I could make this better with fire." - " Zrobię to lepsze z ogniem" Cooked meat- "I've tasted better." - "Smakuje lepiej." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." - "Chyba to pożrę" Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." - " Teraz smakuje jeszcze lepiej" Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." - "Teraz zjem to na dzień" Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." - "Zgrillowane do perfekcji" Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" -"Zrobie to lepsze z OGNIEM!" Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive."-" Potrzebuję czegoś więcej niż przystawek, aby przeżyć" Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." - "Ta część jego jest wciąż milusia." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." - " Nadal nie jestem pewna czy chce to zjeść" Frog Legs- "I've heard they are a delicacy." - " Słyszałam, że są delikatesem" Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakują jak kurczak." 40pxFood - Fruits Granat- Krojony Granat- Durian- Bardzo Śmierdzący Durian- Smoczy Owoc- Przygotowany Smoczy Owoc- Jagody- "Red berries are the best." - "Czerwone jagody są najlepsze" Pieczone Jagody- "I don't think heat improved them." - "Nie myśle żeby ciepło je ulepszyło" 40pxFood - Vegetables Kukurydza- Popcorn- Marchewka(w ziemi)- "The earth is making plantbabies." - "Ziemia robi roślinodzieci" Marchewka (zebrana)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." - "Ble! To jest całe warzywne" Dynia- "It's as big as my head!" - "Jest wielka jak moja głowa!" Upieczona Dynia- "How did it turn into a pie..." - "Jak to się przemieniało w ciasto... Bakłażan- Duszony Bakłażan- 40pxFood - Crock Pot Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" -"Ugotowałam sama!" -Food - Other - Seeds- "Farming is boring." - "Rolnictwo jest nudne." Roasted Seeds- Honey- Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." - "Głupie kwiatki. Są przynajmniej użyteczne Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." - "Smaczne i troszeczke robaczne (?)" Rot- "At least it's still flammable." "Przynajmniej jest jeszcze palne" 40pxJedzenie - Inne 40pxMisc Items Red Gem- Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" - "Ee, skąd się to wzieło?" Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." - "Eh. Paskudne. Ale użyteczne" 40pxTryb Adventure 40pxAnnouncements Generic- Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!"-"Ładny!" Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!"-"Oj!" Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!"-"Zrobiłam ogień!" Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!"-"Płoń!" Battlecry- "It's you or me!"-"Abo ja, albo ty!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Get over here!"-"Wynocha stąd!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid pig!"-"Głupia świnia!" Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Ew, kill iiiit!"-"Ew, zabić tooo!" Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!"-"Tak jak myślałam!" Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!"-"Dorwę cię następnym razem!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get over here, pork chop!"-"Wracaj tu steku" Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later."-"Bleh. Zabiję go później" Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- "Not so tough now!"-"Już nie taki twardy!" Torch (run out)- "My precious fire is gone!"-"Mój bezcenny ogień przepadł!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!"-"Głupi boomerang!" Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!"-"Noc nadchodzi. Potrzebuję ognia!" Entering light- "I can see again!"-"Mogę znów widzieć!" Entering darkness- "It's so dark!"-"Jest tak ciemno" Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!"-"Potrzebuję więcej światła!" Failed to do something- Night Monster- "I'm not afraid of you!"-"Nie boję się ciebie!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! You jerk!"-"AUA! Ty dupku!" Pecked- "No! Bad birdy!"-"Nie! Zły ptaszek!" Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!"-"Pokaż się!" Inventory full- "I can't carry anymore stuff!"-"Nie mogę nieść więcej rzeczy" Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "That taster terrible!"-"Smakowało okropnie!" Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross."-"To było całkiem obrzydliwe" Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!"-"Fuj! Niedobre!" Hungry- "I need food!"-"Potrzebuję jedzenia!" Exiting a Wormhole- "I'll have to burn these clothes!"-"Muszę spalić te ubrania!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "Ohh... he got away."-"Ohh... poszedł sobie" Koalefant (found)- "I'll find you!"-"Znalazłam cię!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty